


Tethers

by paintapiconsilence



Series: AxGWeek2019 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon but slightly to the left, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, axgweek2019, found family-ish, prompt: let's run away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintapiconsilence/pseuds/paintapiconsilence
Summary: An extension of the 'I can be your family' scene. Arya x Gendry Week 2019 Day 1 Prompt: Let's Run Away





	Tethers

“You wouldn’t be my family, you’d be milady.”

Arya somewhat understands what he means, but she’s so angry that she shouts at him, “That’s stupid!”

“Arya-”

“No! Things will stay the same! You’ll still smith, and I’ll still train, and then when I can get away, I’ll come sit in the forge like I did at Harrenhal-”

“And then your family will notice how much time you spend with me and tell me to stay away from you.”

“They wouldn’t do that!”

“You said it yourself, your mother wants you to be a proper lady.”

“But I’m not! I’m never going to-”

“They’ll tell you it’s improper-”

“I don’t care about impro-”

“They won’t train you in fighting, they’ll stick you in dresses and-”

“Over my dead body! I’ll hide my breeches and sneak-”

“And then, when you’re of age, they’ll make a betroth-”

“NO! I’m not getting married! I’m never getting married!”

“As much as you don’t want to be a lady, you are one, and that’s what will happen, Arya!”

“Then let’s not go to my family, let’s run away!” 

Gendry pauses, shocked at what she’s suggesting, before he finds his voice and says, “You can’t be serious. You’ve been trying to get back to your family since I’ve known you. All you talk about is how much you miss them and your home.” 

Arya’s frustration boils over and tears start to spill down her cheeks. “I know! But you’re my family too! I don’t want to be with them if you can’t be there!” 

Gendry feels his own eyes well with tears at the hurt and determination and love in her voice. He walks over to Arya and puts his arms around her. 

“Shh, don’t cry, it’s okay.” Gendry feels himself wavering; he knows if they run away, they’ll never be safe; if he joins her and her family, they’ll be forced to separate, and then she’ll sneak around to see him and eventually get both of them in trouble. But hearing her cry is breaking his heart, and he tries to think of the best plan. 

“How about a deal, then? When we get to your family’s camp, you’ll introduce me to them, explain that you’ve decided that I’m part of your family, and therefore part of theirs. If they accept me, then I’ll stay with you, but if they refuse me, then I stay with the brotherhood.” 

Arya looks up at him, gives him a slight smile, wipes the tears from her cheeks, and replies, “They’ll accept you, so deal.” 

\--------

The next morning, the Red Woman comes to take him, and Gendry’s never been more disappointed in himself for arguing with Arya. As one of the soldiers ties his hands behind his back, he hears her yelling at the witch about hurting him, then the odd phrases the Red Woman says to her about shutting eyes, and then his heart breaks a second time when he hears Arya’s voice crack as she says, “At least let me say goodbye to him.” 

Gendry’s angry at the fact that he feels grateful the Red Woman grants them that, but it melts away when Arya stands up on her toes and wraps her arms around his neck. He whispers in her ear, “You were right, we should’ve run away last night. You always were smarter than me, I’m sorry I didn’t listen.”

Arya squeezes him tighter, and he feels a little wetness on his neck. He hears her murmur that it’s okay and she doesn’t blame him, that the compromise he came up with was a good idea, that he’s smarter than she’s given him credit for, that she’ll miss him. She makes him promise that he’ll try not to die, and when he nods, she releases him. Both of their eyes are wet, and she nods back slightly before she begrudgingly steps away and the soldiers load him onto the cart. 

Their eyes stay locked until the cart ‘rounds the bend and they can’t see each other anymore. He closes his eyes and lets his tears run down his face, hoping beyond hope that Arya gets to her family and to safety soon, before letting his anger at being sold set back in.


End file.
